


The Patchwork Four

by Gravitasvangohtin



Series: The Patch-Verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitasvangohtin/pseuds/Gravitasvangohtin
Summary: I haven't thought of a summary for this, so I'm gonna go with...This is the story of how four people work together to stop a malevolent person from killing thousands of people. Also there's superpowers.





	1. A Hot Cold Open

“Well this can’t be good.”  
This is the thought that goes through my head as I take a haymaker to the face. I’m knocked to the ground, head swimming from the crazy strong punch.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be the up and comer workin’ his way through the league?” He asked mockingly, in a deep, raspy voice.  
“No,” I manage, spitting out some blood, “I’m your stepmoms’ new boyfriend.”

This warrants a swift kick to the chest, which flips me onto my back. He then moves overtop of me, a sadistic smile plastered to his face.  
“I’m gonna make you wish that killed you.” He threatens, preparing to stomp my chest into pulp. Sadly, he was mistaken. I roll out of the way onto my feet, grabbing onto the edge of the ring. A man leans over.  
“You goin to beat the crap out of him or what?”  
“I’m workin’ on it, jerk.” I steady myself and get ready to retaliate.

He starts walking towards me with large strides, obviously overconfident in himself. He punches, which nearly makes me flinch, then I saw the weird bluish tint that indicates that this is just my power kicking in. His actual punch comes, and I sidestep, grab his arm and pull him to the ground, driving my knee into his stomach on the way down. The crowd around the ring cheers, which lifts my spirits. 

I leaned over the man on the ground. “I assume this isn’t what you had in mind.” I rear back and kick him across the face, where he promptly rolls and gets to his feet, and my power kicks in, and he’s suddenly rushing across the ring, and attempts a superman punch.

I slid underneath his actual movement, and he lands on his feet, then I hear gasps coming from the crowd. I realize that regular people wouldn't be able to dodge that, and that my cover is blow, as super-powered people are banned in the league. The man realizes this as well, turning around slowly, his smile back on his bleeding face, broken nose painfully noticeable.

“You’re screwed,” He laughed, “You’re gonna get taken to the academy!”  
“I may very well get taken away, but not before I make sure you’ll never be able to have kids.” I rebut and start my attack. I throw a right hook, which he blocks, however he doesn’t block the successive body blow to his left side, then I go to town against him. By the time I stop, he’s bloodied and dented in places that shouldn’t be dented.

“I’d go to the hospital if I were you.” I advised. Then I perform my finishing move, I kick him in the crotch ,he goes down onto his knees, holding his now crushed pelvis, and I pull him back up and dropkick him through the ring wall. Even though I’m about to be taken away, and they’ve just witnessed a grown man get beaten to a pulp, the crowd cheers anyway. I wait until the cheering dies down and state my final lines.

“Well everybody, thank you for your hospitality, I bid thee a good day.” I exit the ring, and right before I reach the exit doors, the guards catch up to me. And so begins my trip to the Academy, where adolescents are taught to beat up stuff.


	2. Some Preliminary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main man is introduced to his temporary place of residence.

My first impression when they told me I was going to the academy was that it will be some school that would be like a prison, and when I got there it looked a lot like prison. 6 stories high, fenced in and a lot of guards around with crazy looking armament doesn’t exactly scream school to me. When I got in, they dropped me off in a waiting room of sorts where I sat around for a while, then they called me in to the office, saying they wanted to “ask me some preliminary”.  
“Oh good, an evaluation.” I thought. I’m a teen, I’m not stupid. I walked in and sat down in front of some bald guy with a clipboard.  
“What is your name?” he asked me. “Refas” I replied, then he said, “Care to elaborate?” What is there to elaborate? I guess he wanted me to say my last name, so I comply. “Gohtin. Refas Gohtin.”  
He writes that down and continued. “Any living relatives?” he asked. “One, but I don’t know if that’s still the case.” I told him, and he just nodded understandingly.  
“Any past education?”, he asked me, and I said, “I was in 10th grade, then my life crapped itself.” Apparently, he didn’t expect that kind of response from me, because he wrinkled his nose, as if he smelled something he didn’t like.  
Then he said, “Ok, that about does it for the questions. My assistant will give you a tour of the academy, and then you will wait in the common room until we find you some accommodations.” Then he left and a tall receptionist looking lady came in, I assumed, to give me the tour. She told me to get up and follow her, so I did, and she showed me around the school, which was a big place. They had a lot of classrooms and a lot of dorms, but the place I remember the most was the gym, where they had this big freaky obstacle course which looked like it was designed to torture people! Then she led me to the common room and I waited for a little while. At some point I saw that a crowd of people were headed to the cafeteria, to presumably have lunch, so I followed suit. They were having the standard stuff, hamburgers and mashed potatoes, so I got some and had a seat like I been there my whole life. I had sat beside a stout kid who looked like he knew the place, so I decided to ask him some questions.  
We got into an argument and he stopped talking to me during his point and I thought “Ha, I win.” and finished eating.  
I went back to the common room, where I waited until nightfall, with people coming and going, stopping to give me skeptical looks, and the staff finally told me that I had a room.  
“Took them long enough.” I thought, and followed them to room 312, where I braced myself for whatever strangeness I was about to walk into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an expository chapter, don't worry. It gets better.


	3. Cheerless Cheermahn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refas meets his bunk mate.

I walk into the room and the first thing I see is how big the place is! It’s as big as a large living room, along with separate rooms, and an actual living room with furniture. Then I see my roommate. He’s a tall, thin guy wearing a toboggan and a weird bear shirt, but the bear is made of flowers? I thought it was supposed to be the California flag, which was weird since we were in Pennsylvania, but I digress.  
He was setting up a drum set, to which I thought “Oh lord, he’s gonna keep me up at night.”, then he turned and saw me looking at him.  
I then turned quickly to pretend I was interested at the plant, which was a cactus. I knew he then turned his head away, so I went to sit on the couch, because I did not have much to put away. All I had was a bag with 4 pairs of clothes in it.  
I watched the guy finish setting up his drums, and he turned to me and said “So, you’re the new guy I heard about?”, I asked “You heard of me?”. “Yeah, some of the people were talking about the new kid who was just sitting there in the common room, not doing anything.” he said, with a look of doubt, as if he couldn’t believe someone could just sit for 6 hours not doing anything.  
“I learned how to keep myself entertained, it wasn’t that hard.” I told him, then melting the look from his face like butter in a frying pan.  
“I’m your new roommate, Lester Cheermahn.” he told me, and I told my name. He then said, “Pleasure to meet you, what can you do?” like I was some act in a circus, which this could be a good representation of.  
“How about, you show me what you can do, and I’ll show you what I can do?”, I proposed, and he agrees and removes his toboggan, where underneath it is revealed that he’s bald, with a small red patch in the center of his scalp, and he starts concentrating, which was a bit creepy, since he was staring at me the whole time.  
Then, slowly but surely, I could see something protruding out the top of his head. I then became nervous, and suddenly the protrusion popped out quickly, revealing itself to be a red tentacle like mass out of his head.  
“Impressive” I told him, and he replied with, “Yeah, it looks cool, though it is slowly killing me.” Woah, that got dark quick. “How, how is it killing you?” I asked, perplexed. He explained, “Well they told me that it is sucking my life out of me, which had explained why at the time I felt weak. They also told me that apparently it was lucky that I had been brought to them, because I was almost dead. Apparently, I was supposed to “feed” the tentacle like a tapeworm, which was how I was supposed to live.”  
By this time, he has sucked the tentacle back into his head. I was amazed, one at the luckiness and two at the craziness of his ability. “Now show me what you can do” I obliged, stood up and told him “Punch me” Lester was taken aback, surprised at the request. “Okay?” and he waited, and I waited.  
The punch came, fast and suddenly, and no one would’ve seen it coming. No one, except me. Like a paused frame in a movie, I saw a ghost like projection of his punch coming towards me before he even started the motion. So, when his fist came at my face, I easily sidestepped it, hands behind my back.  
“Why did you go for my face?!” arms out in a why stance. “Wait, what just happened?” he replied, amazed. “That’s what I can do, I am able to see stuff before they happen, sometimes even when I’m not looking.” “That… is incredible.” Lester said, and we shook hand with a mutual feeling of respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet the second character.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project I have been working on for some time, but it's still being worked on. I don't have much experience, so be gentle.


End file.
